Alternate Buu Saga
by InjuredPelican
Summary: Babidi shows up much sooner than before and the Buu saga unfolds like never before. Super Saiyan 4 Gohan. I fixed chapter 1. Completed.
1. From Bad to Worse

DBZ:Alternate Buu Saga Chapter 1: From bad to worse I don't own DBZ/GT. Sorry it took me so long to fix this chapter problem. Sometimes I'm just really blind and stupid. Please forgive me.  
  
Cell fell backwards as he was kicked by SS2 Gohan. Gohan was unstoppable. He was even playing around with him, but Cell's pride and egoism wouldn't let him believe it. He was the most powerful being ever. No kid was going to beat him. Cell flew at Gohan and tried to punch him, but Gohan caught his arm with one hand and uppercutted him in the gut with the other hand. Cell then spat up both androids #18 and #17, reverted to his first form, and fell to the ground. "No I'm perfect!" Cell yelled out. "I won't die alone! I'm taking you and the planet with me!" Cell began to increase in size as he activated his self destruct. Goku flew down to the battle field and landed in between Gohan and Cell.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan, but I have to take care of this myself," Goku said as he raised two fingers to his forehead, preparing his instant transmission.  
  
"Dad, what are you..."  
  
"Take care of your mother for me," Goku interrupted. Then both Goku and the hugely inflated (and disgusting) Cell disappeared.  
  
"Dad! No!" Gohan cried out in a mix of sadness and anger at himself. Goku and Cell appeared on King Kai's planet.  
  
"Goku?! What are you doing?!" King Kai yelled out at his arrival.  
  
"Sorry, King Kai, I didn't know where else to take him!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Raaugh!!!" Cell exploded, and destroyed the tiny planet.  
  
Goku saw darkness and then opened his eyes to find himself on a grassy field. Goku looked up above his head and did not see a halo.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Goku pondered as he stood up and looked around again. Then he saw a short purple man and a tall red man, both wore fancy outfits.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Goku asked.  
  
"I am the Supreme Kai, and your Goku I presume," the short man said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Goku," Goku replied," what do you want me for?"  
  
"You see there is a horrible monster on verge of escaping it's prison, and I need your help," Shin explained.  
  
"Okay...What?!" Goku yelped as he turned his head away.  
  
"Cell's back, but how!"  
  
Gohan was kneeling and crying softly. But then he sensed something.  
  
"How?!" Gohan questioned angrily as he jumped back. Out of nowhere Cell appeared and launched a blast that was aimed at Gohan. Gohan dodged to the side and Trunks was blasted in the stomache. Trunks tried to cry out but he just hit the ground limply with a thud. Piccolo flew over to Trunks to heal him, but Vegeta yelled out in rage and flew at Cell with full power super saiyan. Cell back handed Vegeta and prepared a kamehameha wave, when Cell suddenly grabbed his head with his hands and reeled in agony. Gohan was surprised but took this oppurtunity to finish off Cell. Gohan flew up but stopped with his eyes wide open as Cell stood back up with a wicked smile and an "M" on his forehead. A small, green, ugly guy and a big, red, ugly demon like man landed behind Cell.  
  
"This minion will serve nicely, don't you agree,Dabura?" the small green guy said.  
  
"Yes, Master Babidi," Dabura agreed.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Vegeta asked angrily.  
  
"It doesn't matter, since your simply batteries for me," Babidi answered as he snapped his fingers. "Now, Cell, attack them!" Cell lunged at Vegeta, but Gohan kicked Cell in the back of the neck. Cell rolled on the ground and quickly sprung back up and fired two kamehameha waves. Gohan caught both blasts and combined them into one attack and fired. Cell was engulfed in the blast and was blown to pieces.  
  
"What? How are there such powerful fighters on this planet?!" Babidi exclaimed. Then he looked at his energy gauge and smiled. "That one blast filled at least half the tank!"  
  
"Excellent, master," Dabura said as enthusiastic as he gets.  
  
"Now, Dabura it's your turn to fight for me." Babidi commanded.  
  
"What are they doing?" Goku asked as he looked into Shin's crystal ball.  
  
"They mean to resurrect Buu by draining your friend's energy," Shin answered.  
  
"Then shouldn't we do something?"  
  
"I'm afraid Gohan's are best hope of defeating both Dabura and Babidi. For now you must train with me and Kibito."  
  
"Okay, let's spar then."  
  
"I have something else in mind." Shin touched Goku and they and Kibito teleported to a very tall mountain.  
  
"Hey, nice sword," Goku said.  
  
"It is the Z sword, Goku, and you must pull it out," Shin said.  
  
"You can't do it," Kibito said.  
  
"Sounds easy enough," Goku said as he gripped the handle.  
  
Will Goku be able to pull the Z sword out? What will happen to the other Z fighters?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! Tell me what you thought, what you liked, and disliked. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. The Immortal Z Sword?

DBZ:Alternate Buu Saga Chapter 2: The Immortal Z Sword?  
I don't own DBZ/GT Thanks for reviews!  
  
Goku tensed his muscles and pulled on the hilt of the legendary Z sword, and then fell over onto his rear.  
  
"What's with this sword?" Goku wandered.  
  
"I told you, you can't release it, " Kibito told him with a smirk.  
  
"I can do it, you'll see," Goku replied. Then Goku gripped the hilt once again and pulled. His muscles strained as hard as they could but the sword just wouldn't budge. Goku flashed gold as he transformed into a super saiyan and continued his struggle with new found strength.  
  
Gohan prepared for Dabura's attack but Vegeta stepped forward as a super saiyan.  
  
"Save your strength, Gohan, I'll take this match," Vegeta said. "If you want energy then you'd best fight with the prince of saiyans."  
  
"Very well," Dabura said," I'll see to it that you enter the grave you so long to meet."  
  
"Enough talk, more fighting," Babidi commanded. Dabura lunged at Vegeta and began their death match.  
"Gohan, I sense something is amiss," Piccolo said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm just saying there's more to this. They want that energy for something, I just don't know what."  
  
"Have you tried reading his mind?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Yes, but his mind is too strong. We'll just have to wait, it can't possibly be worse than Cell."  
Vegeta slammed Dabura to the ground with an elbow to the back of his head. Dabura jumped back up and spit out the dirt and rocks he'd collected and flipped into the air, landing a drop kick on Vegeta. Vegeta fell back, wiped his mouth off, and tackled Dabura to the ground. Vegeta smacked Dabura in the face over and over again. Dabura grabbed Vegeta's throat and head butted the prince and shoved Vegeta off. "Dabura! Get over here!" Babidi yelled.  
  
"Yes, master!" Dabura replied. The demon then blasted Vegeta into a crevice and flew to the small wizard.  
  
"We must go to Majin Buu's egg, now!" Babidi said. Both odd aliens flew off.  
  
"Let's go!" Piccolo yelled. All of the Z warriors followed the evil doers into the air.  
Hercule stood up from his hiding place wide eyed. "What's going on here?" Hercule pondered. "All the freaks and their tricks."  
  
Finally, the sword moved a little, but was still not free from the hill. Goku needed more strength. He pushed his muscles further. He began to think of what angered him and began to strengthen. "I must save my friends!" Goku yelled out as he flashed gold again. The sword simply slid out and Goku held it out in pride, both of the sword and his ascention to super saiyan 2.  
  
"B-but how?!" Kibito couldn't make sense of the saiyan's achievment and amount of power.  
  
"Well done, you've truly out done yourself," Shin said in amazement. Just then though, Goku dropped the heavy sword off the hill, and watched as it shattered on the ground.  
  
"WHAT?!" all exclaimed, especially the Kai's.  
  
"The Z sword's invinceble!" Shin went on.  
  
"Sorry, it was really heavy," Goku apologized.  
  
"But now you can't defeat Buu!" Kai responded.  
  
"I'm a level 2 super saiyan, surely I can win now."  
  
"Buu is almost twice your power, Goku," Kai said grimmly. Goku gulped at what Kai said, relising the Z warriors, and his son, were in serious danger.  
  
"Hey, down here!" screamed an elderly voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Get down here, now!" the voice yelled out. They all jumped down and met an old purple man.  
  
"Who are you? Are you a Kai?" Shin asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I'm a Kai, and your ancester at that," the old Kai said.  
  
"I've been trapped in this sword for countless milleniums."  
  
"Wow, your really old," Goku said with his usaul enthusiasm.  
  
"I bet your really strong!" Goku added.  
  
"Yes, I possess great powers," Elder Kai said.  
  
"Great! Let's see!" Goku fired a Ki blast at Elder Kai, expecting him to block. But to everyone's great surprise Elder flew as the blast exploded on his face.  
  
"You Idiot!" Elder cried out," I possess the ability to unlock a warrior's potential, not fight!"  
  
"I'm sorry, ancestor, Goku ment no harm," Shin said defendently.  
  
"Pheh! Well don't expect my help," Elder said while turning his back to Goku.  
  
"Please do it, I only need it to help my friends," Goku pleaded.  
  
"I might help...," Elder started saying,"...if you get me a kiss from a girl."  
  
"Okay, I know someone just right, hopefully Bulma will agree," Goku said thinking about how Vegeta wouldreact.  
  
"Great, now let's begin," Elder said," it's a 24 hour long proceedure, so there's no time to waste."  
  
"24 hours!?" Goku questioned. "Well, okay."  
  
"How about a proper outfit first," Kibito said. He then zapped Goku a Kai outfit. Goku looked at the earrings and his garb. "Cool." Elder then began the ritaul by strutting around Goku chatting what appeared to be gibberish.  
  
"This is going to be a long 24 hours," Goku thought to himself. "Meditate!" Elder yelled.  
  
Where are the Z fighters being lead? Will Goku become stronger?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review!!! 


	3. Losses

DBZ: Alternate Buu Saga Chapter 3: Losses I don't own DBZ/GT Thank you so much for reviews. Sorry for a slow update.  
  
Goku stood still as Old Kai continued to cicle him in a strange ritual. "Ancestor, they've found Majin Buu's egg," Shin anounced.  
  
"Great, so what?" Elder answered a bit aggitated.  
  
"Shouldn't I go down to Earth?" Shin asked.  
  
"Do whatever you want as long as it doesn't disturb me," Elder replied as he continued to walk around Goku.  
  
"Kibito, come with me," Shin ordered.  
  
"Certainly, master." Both Kais disappeared as they teleported to Earth.  
  
"Wh..?"  
  
"Concentrate!" Elder cut off Goku.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry," Goku whined.  
  
Babidi and Dabura landed in front of a large egg in the desert. It appeared to be just dug up from the ground. "Stop right there!" Piccolo commanded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It won't really matter if your dead," Babidi cackeled. "Dabura kill them all!"  
  
"Yes, master!" Dabura's aura exploded around him and threw tons of dirt and rocks everywhere.  
  
"He's almost as powerful as Cell!" Krillin gasped.  
  
"Stop whining!" Vegeta ordered angrily. "I'll finish him for good this time!" Vegeta became Super Vegeta and flew at Dabura full speed. Both of them landed punches on eachother's face and was thrown backwards from the force. Vegeta quickly jumped up and landed a blow to Dabura's forehead. Dabura slid back and lunged forward with a boot to Vegeta's face.  
"We're wasting time!" Piccolo said angrily.  
  
"What should we do?" Gohan asked. Gohan by now had reverted back to SS level 1 and eaten a senzu bean. Just then Shin and Kibito appeared.  
  
"Piccolo?" Shin asked.  
  
"The Supreme Kai?!" Piccolo was taken by surprise.  
  
"Please, you and the others must help me destroy Babidi," Shin said," or he will unleash something far more powerful then Dabura or even Cell."  
  
"Of course, but how can anyone, besides Gohan, be more powerful than Cell?"  
  
"Please save your questions. We must go now!" Shin, Kibito, Piccolo, and Gohan flew towards Babadi.  
  
"Pheh! Your too late Supreme Kai! I already have enough energy to revive Majin Buu, my father's greatest work!" Babidi taunted Shin.  
  
"Than why hasn't it hatched?" Shin smirked.  
  
"Eh?" Babidi began to sweat all over his face. "Dabura!"  
Dabura heard his master but Vegeta was much stronger than he thought. "Get out of my way!" Dabura spit on Vegeta. "What is this?" Vegeta asked as his body turned to stone. Before Vegeta could yell he was a statue.  
  
"Father!" Trunks cried out as he ascended to Super Trunks. "You're going to pay!" Trunks launched himself into Dabura's after image. "Where is he?!" Dabura quickly appeared and spit on Trunks, turning him into a statue like Vegeta. Dabura than flew towards his master.  
  
"Master?" Dabura asked as he landed.  
  
"Deal with them while I try to open Buu's egg!" Babidi commanded. Dabura turned to his enemies.  
  
"I'll take care of him," Gohan said," take care of Babidi." Gohan powered up and flew at Dabura, but Dabura dodge and spit on him just like the other saiyans. Piccolo gawked as Gohan hit the ground as a statue.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Piccolo! We must stop Babidi!" Shin yelled.  
  
"Fine!" Shin grabbed Babidi by the neck and rose him into the air.  
  
"Destroy the egg!" Shin ordered as Babidi struggled.  
  
"Allright, Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo fired at the huge egg and destroyed it. Babidi and Dabura's eyes opened wide in shock at what just occured.  
  
"So much for Buu," Shin chuckled as he dropped Babidi to the ground.  
  
"I-it can't be!" Babidi argued with his eyes.  
  
"Oh-no, I feel something evil," Piccolo said. All looked up in the air and noticed the accumilating pink smoke. The smoke formed together and poofed into a fat pink alien.  
  
The alien wore a dumb smile across his face and screamed out," Buu-oo-oo!"  
  
"Majin Buu?" Babidi wondered.  
  
"I'm Majin Buu!" the pink blob answered.  
  
"I'm your new master now so obey me or I'll put you back into your egg!" Babidi threatend. Buu didn't like this idea.  
  
"How 'bout you die instead!" Buu yelled as he unleashed a barrage of yellow blasts across the ground. Shin, Kibito, Piccolo, Dabura, and Babidi all dived for cover.  
  
"Dabura! Destroy Buu!" Babidi yelled as Buu continued to spray the desert with ki. Dabura flew into the air and kicked Buu in the face.  
  
"Buu make you dead!" Buu launched a large pink blast into Dabura blowing him into the ground.  
  
"We need Gohan!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"I don't know what to do!" Shin yelled in grief. Dabura stood back up and and spit out some teeth.  
  
"What kind of monster is this?" Buu noticed Dabura and landed in front of him.  
  
"I make you cookie!" Buu shot out a pink beam from his head thingy and Dabura was turned into a huge short bread cookie. Buu grabbed it and stuffed it down his throat.  
  
"Dabura, you failure!" Babidi began to despair.  
Just then Gohan landed.  
  
"Gohan, excellent!" Piccolo said with a new hope.  
  
"Allright, I don't know who or what you are but there's no excuse for eating people!" Gohan yelled at Buu.  
  
"Buu do what Buu want."  
  
"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you!" Gohan powered up to SS2 and let out a loud roar. Buu was surprised by this outburst, and interested.  
  
"You strong. I have fun with strong fighter!"  
  
"Have fun with this!" Gohan replied as he bust Buu in the face with his knee. Buu stumbled backwards as Gohan landed a punch to his gut.  
  
"Buu!" Buu cried out in pain. Gohan then launched a kamehame wave right through the large blob. Buu flew backwards into a cliffside. Gohan stood firm. Both Kai's were amazed at Gohan's stength. As Gohan was just about to turn away Buu emerged renewed, no scratches or anything.  
  
"Great." Gohan said angrily.  
  
"Me mad!" Buu said in a low evil voice. Then Buu unleashed a huge wave of energy towards Gohan. Gohan raised his arms to his face and was hit by the massive field of power.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
What happened to Gohan? What about Vegeta and Trunks?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please review!!! 


	4. Retreat!

DBZ: Alternate Buu Saga Chapter 4: Retreat!  
I don't own DBZ/GT Thanks for reviews! Keep 'em comin'!  
  
Gohan layed on ground bleeding and covered with rubble. Every muscle burned with pain and his bones didn't feel too good either. "Father, I-I'm not... strong enough," Gohan said to himself. "Why did you have to die?"  
  
"Gohan!" a voice called in Gohan's mind.  
  
"Dad?" "Yes, its me," the voice replied," I don't have much time, but listen. I'm alive still and I'm coming soon, and with more power than ever!"  
  
"But, Dad? I failed," Gohan admitted.  
  
"No, you didn't. This is beyond Cell. Don't feel bad. Just try to survive! Good bye."  
  
"Bu...?" Gohan could no longer sense his father's voice. "I must survive!" Gohan exploded from his thought to be grave, and flew towards his enemy with renewed strength.  
  
"Gohan!" Piccolo called out, surprised by his student's resilliance.  
  
"Why you not dead?" Buu asked angrily in his usual high pitched voice.  
  
"Because I refuse to die by your hands!" Gohan elbowed Buu in the gut, upper cutted him, and finished with a masenko blast to Buu's face. Buu's headless body fell to the ground and layed still. "Is that it?" Shin questioned. Shin was answered when Buu stood up with a newly formed head.  
  
"Go away!!!" Buu screamed as he let lose a large energy ball straight towards Gohan. Gohan was blown into the distant mountains.  
  
"No way," both kais and namek said in amazement.  
  
"Can't you go any faster?" Goku asked Elder Kai.  
  
"No, so stop whining and concentrate!" Elder replied.  
  
"But my son's in trouble, and your just reading comics!" Goku complained. "Your only making this take longer, so concentrate!"  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I don't know anyone strong enough to destroy Buu," Shin said," we'll have to retreat for now."  
  
"But master, won't Buu just destroy Earth?" Kibito asked.  
  
"He's too dumb," Piccolo replied," most likely he'll destroy us city by city. But I don't know what we're going to do to fight him."  
  
"Goku is currently being powered up by my ancestor, but Gohan can help too," Shin said.  
  
"Goku's alive?" Piccolo wondered.  
  
"Yes, I saved him from Cell's blast," Shin said.  
  
"Well if we're going let's do it now," Piccolo reasoned. "Where are the others?"  
  
Vegeta woke up to see Trunks in his face. "Father, are you okay?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes, now where is that demon guy?" Vegeta replied.  
  
"I don't sense his ki, so someone must have killed him."  
  
"Well there's another high ki level, and it's not Kakkarot's brat, so let's go."  
  
"You can't just rush in like that, Father."  
  
"I'll do whatever I please and you can beat it for all I care." Vegeta then blasted off towards the ki signature as Super Vegeta.  
  
"Man, he's so reckless." Trunks shot off after Vegeta as a super saiyan. Both saiyans landed and saw a odd pink blob before them.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Me Buu!" the blob replied.  
  
"Well I'm the prince of all saiyans and your going nowhere but down!" Vegeta tackled Buu to the ground and backhanded Buu across the face.  
  
"Take this! Big Bang!" Vegeta jumped into the air and launched his devistating attack. Vegeta looked on and only saw a crater and some pink goo in the middle. "Heh, sometimes I amaze my self," Vegeta said proudly.  
  
"Well I'm sure Buu's amazed too," Trunks said sarcasticly while pointing at the pink puddle reforming.  
  
"How is that possible? I'll kill him with whatever it takes!" Vegeta flew down and tried to punch Buu, but Buu sidestepped him and punched him in the back of his head. Vegeta went skidding across the dirt into a big rock. Vegeta stopped and lay sprawled on the ground.  
  
"You monster!" Trunks cried out at Buu," you'll pay for that with your life!" Trunks yelled out and began to transform. Buu shielded himself from Trunks exploding aura. Finally Trunks stood still, ascended to super saiyan 2. "Burning Attack!" Trunks fired straight thru Buu, tearing the blob to pieces. Trunks charged in rage and landed a flurry of punches to Buu's reforming body.  
  
"Me get angry! You die now!" Buu screamed as clotheslined Trunks. Trunks hit the ground and struggled to stay conscious. All of a sudden Buu was kicked to the side.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks pondered.  
  
"Trunks, we need to retreat, we can't win right now," Piccolo said," and hurry my kick wont keep blubber head down for to long." Piccolo scooped up Vegeta's unconscious body and flew off towards the lookout, with Trunks tailing them.  
  
Shin and Kibito hovered over the cliffs and mountains searching for Gohan. "There, master," Kibito pointed to a crevice. They flew down and landed near Gohan.  
  
"Heal him, Kibito," Shin ordered. Kibito crouched down and put his hands over him. A red aura then began to flow from his palms and Gohan's wounds began to seal and disappear.  
  
"Supreme Kai?" Gohan asked still drowzy.  
  
"It is me, and your still needed," Shin answered.  
  
"I can't beat Buu, but my dad is coming to help soon."  
  
"I know, I'm the one who saved him. Now I'm going to take you to my planet where Goku is."  
  
"Really? Awesome," said Gohan returning to his former happy self. Shin then touched Gohan on the shoulder and teleported.  
  
How will Gohan help? What will Piccolo plan on for retaliation?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review!!! 


	5. Leaps of Faith

DBZ: Alternate Buu Saga Chapter 5: Leaps of Faith I don't own DBZ/GT Thanks for reviews! You guys are great! I'll try to use your tips too! Also for those unaware Trunks in this story is Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Hahaha!" Elder fell over laughing his heart out, while reading his favorite comics.  
  
"Man, this guy surely can't be all that he says he is. He's a goofball!" Goku thought to himself.  
  
"I can read your thoughts, Goku, and I know it's not where it should be!" Elder said angrily.  
  
"What can you expect? Your laughing your head off, and supposedly, your unlocking my potential. Am I seriosly supposed to believe that?" Goku questioned.  
  
"I expect you to cocentrate!" Elder screamed.  
  
"What's all the fuss, ancestor?" Shin asked as him, Kibito, and Gohan refased.  
  
"Gohan, what are you doing here?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't really know," Gohan answered.  
  
"Quiet!!!" Elder yelled. "How can I complete Goku's enpowering with so many interuptions?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, ancestor, Gohan and I will depart now," Shin said as he once again disapeared.  
  
"Finally, some peace and quiet," Elder sighed. He then reset his magazine and raised his hands again. "Hahaha!!" Goku slapped his forehead in dispair.  
  
Trunks landed on the lookout's tile floor and kneeled down in rage. "This is crazy," Trunks said to himself. "How are we gonna beat him? My super saiyan 2 failed. It failed!"  
  
"Don't give up Trunks, you're are best bet for now, so toughen up!" Piccolo said bluntly. "We need men, not children."  
  
"But...your right," Trunks agreed. "I'll try my best, but I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, I'm the stratagest here so just listen. I scanned Vegeta's mind and found info on a possible power for you."  
  
"What is it? Is Dad okay?"  
  
"He's hurt pretty bad, and we don't have any more senzu beans. Dende's tried healing him but rest will do him the best. Plus I don't want him and his pride in the way. As for the power, you'll need your tail back."  
  
"My tail?" I can't grow that back now."  
  
"Bulma might."  
  
"What did you guys want again?" Bulma said as she swiveled in her computer chair in order to face Piccolo and Trunks.  
  
"We need you to figure out a way to make Trunks grow his tail back," Piccolo said.  
  
"That's kinda wierd, but if you really need it, I'll try. Have any ideas?"  
  
"Maybe if Trunks was hit with enough lunar waves it could force him into hi oozaru form," Piccolo suggested.  
  
"Allright, Blutz wave projector comin' up!" Bulma said enthusiasticly.  
  
"Now where did Cell go to?" that anouncer guy said.  
  
"Who knows, but those freaks who just showed up might know," Hercule said.  
  
"But they've been gone for a few hours now. Who knows where they are. The people we're expecting a fight, not a freak show."  
  
"Well we better pack up , looks like Cell's nowhere to be found," the head camera man said disappointed.  
  
"W-wait guys! I-I'll..." Hercule pleaded.  
  
"Look Hercule, there's just nothing interesting now."  
  
"Hey! Check this out on the television!" a reporter yelled. Everyone scrambled through to get a look. On screen they saw Majin Buu destroying a city by breathing on it.  
  
"Special report! This is an emergency! Seek shelter! There is a giant pink alien, who goes by the name Majin Buu, terrorizing Earth right at this moment! We need Hercule Satan! Pleas...CRASH!" the TV channel cut off from an explosion, leaving everyone looking at static.  
  
"That guys worse than Cell!" a reporter freaked out.  
  
"Be calm, for I, Hercule Satan, will destroy this fiend, and save Earth and its people," Hercule claimed, although he was more afraid than all the men in the area combined.  
  
"Yeah! If anyone can beat him, Hercule can!" a man yelled. "Yeah! Hercule! Hercule! Hercule!" the reporters all chanted.  
  
"Thank you, but I must now prepare for confronting this monster!" Hercule pulled up his cape and ran to his helicopter. Hercule sat and thought about what just happened. "I'M DOOMED!" Hercule screamed in his head.  
  
"Blutz wave emiters powering up now! Ready?" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Yes, go ahead!" Trunks replied. Bulma flipped the switch and the projectors screamed on. "AAAAHHHH!" Trunks screamed as his armor bulged and he transformed. This went on for a minute and then Bulma shut the machine down.  
  
"Success," Bulma said proudly. The golden oozaru roared ferociously," for now anyways."  
  
"This might be difficult," Piccolo sighed in frustration.  
  
Will Piccolo be able to control Trunks in his oozaru form? What's Hercule thinking?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I probably don't need to ask anymore but, please review!!! 


	6. Changes in the Wind

DBZ: Alternate Buu Saga Chapter 6: Changes in the Wind I don't own DBZ/GT Thank you all! Please check my profile for some new info on future fics! Thank you again!  
  
"Roar!" Oozaru Trunks unleashed a fireball onto Piccolo.  
  
"Darnit! I forgot how difficult these oozaru's are!" Piccolo said regretfully.  
  
"You better get him under control now, or we'll be history!" Bulma yelled at Piccolo.  
  
"I'll try my best," Piccolo answered. He then flew up to the enraged oozaru and stopped in front of him. "Listen Trunks! Remmember what I said to you when we landed?"  
  
"Raugh!" Trunks replied with an attempted swat at Piccolo.  
  
"I told you we need men! And men who can control themselves!" Piccolo yelled sternly.  
  
"Raugh!!!" Trunks pounded Piccolo through the lookout walls and flooring. Piccolo layed battered and bruised, but he still held on.  
  
"He's a monster. I couldn't control Gohan, what made me think Trunks would be any different?" Piccolo thought.  
  
"..." Vegeta woke up in pain. His neck hurt horribly, and his back wasn't any better. Why did he wake up?  
  
"Vegeta you should go back to bed, your injured," Dende said.  
  
"You don't think I know that?" Vegeta answered rudely. "I'm awake for some reason, someone needs my help."  
  
"Since when did you care about any one but you?" Dende asked.  
  
"Never, except... Trunks!" Vegeta flew down the halls following Trunks ki signature. "This power is amazing! How did Trunks aquire it?"  
  
"Roar!!!" Trunks continued to demolish the lookout.  
  
"Hey! You big ape!" Vegeta called Trunks attention. Trunks just fired at Vegeta, spewing flmes and energy.  
  
"Heh! Is that the best you got?" Trunks turned around to see Vegeta floating in front of him. Trunks snatched Vegta in his huge hand and began to sqeeze. "Your nothing like the son I knew and trained. He was a super saiyan! A proud warrior! I was proud of him! Your nothing but an ape!"  
  
"Raugh!!!" Trunks squeezed Vegeta tighter.  
  
"Show me your strength!!!" Vegeta cried out as he burst into super saiyan and pushed away Trunks. Trunks fell back and began to roar out. "Do it for me, son." Vegeta said. Trunks unleashed a final loud roar and was engulfed by golden light that spread out across the planet. "Yes, this is it!" Vegeta and Piccolo said.  
  
"Thank you father, you reminded me what a true saiyan warrior is supposed to be," Trunks said within the dying light.  
  
"And what's that?" Piccolo wondered. Trunks stepped out of the light and stood. Power seemed to be his life force and the air he breathed. His hair reached down his back and was it's usual purple, his arms were covered in purple fur as well as his torso except for his chest and top abs. He was a super saiyan 4.  
  
"Invincable." Trunks smirked and sped off into the sky, leaving a blast of wind equal to a hurricane. Piccolo and Vegeta flew into the wall from the shock wave.  
  
"He's a true super saiyan," Vegeta said as he passed out from his wounds and exhaustion.  
  
Hercule's copter landed a football field's length from Majin Buu's house. "Are you ready, Mr.Satan?" the pilot asked nervously.  
  
"Oh yeah! And the names Hercule, nothing formal," Hercule replied. Hercule grabbed a gym bag and hopped out of the copter. "Hey yo...?" as soon as Hercule turned, the helicopter was already in the air, flying away. "So polite," Hercule said sarcasticly as he began to sweat. "Oh man what am I gonna do? Majin Buu's gonna kill me! Alright get your head together! I'm the great Hercule after all! I could've defeated Cell!"  
  
"Why man be so loud?" a high pitched voice asked from the air.  
  
"Huh? AHHH!" Hercule freaked out when he relized who was talking.  
  
"You make Buu curious?" Majin Buu said.  
  
"Uh-I... I was practicing my acting! You see I'm in a play, and you have to talk loud in a play!" Hercule made up.  
  
"Me be in play too! Me can act!" Buu yelled cheerfully.  
  
"Well, uh, okay," Hercule replied. He quickly pulled a gameboy from his bag and a trigger. "Heh, heh! This will be easier than I thought," Hercule thought to himself.  
  
"Why you just smiling, me want act!" Buu said impatiantly.  
  
"Sorry! Okay you can be the boy playing a gameboy, and I'll be a friendly man."  
  
"Yay!" Buu cheered. Hercule handed Buu the gameboy.  
  
"Now you just play this for a while, okay?" Hercule stepped back a few yards and pushed the trigger.  
  
"Hahaha!" Buu laughed, "Game go boom!"  
  
"Holy crap, that should've done it!" Hercule thought, now more worried than ever.  
  
"You fun! You my friend now!" Buu said happily.  
  
"Really, great! Your my friend too!" just then both Buu and Hercule was shot by a huge energy blast. Hercule hit the ground limply, but Buu floated in the air reforming his leg. Buu than saw Hercule and his heart sank.  
  
"Raaauuugh!!!" Buu screamed out as his head poured out steam, until a large cloud formed.  
  
"What the heck is all this?" Cell asked. "You, a pink doughboy, is supposed to be more powerful than me? Ha! Unlikely!"  
  
The cloud above Buu formed into a brown skinny Buu. "Who are you?" Buu asked.  
  
"I'm Majin Buu," the brown Buu replied.  
  
"No, I'm Majin Buu!" Pink Buu argued angrily.  
  
"No, I'm Majin Buu," Cell taunted. "Stop this idiocy so I can kill you!" The brown Buu turned to Cell and flew to a stop in front of him. "Nice outfit, did your husband give it to you?" Cell taunted him. Brown Buu smirked and raised his hand.  
  
"Die." Brown Buu unleashed a huge pink blast that blew Cell into the ground. Pink Buu fired from his head thingy in an attempt to turn Brown Buu into chocolate, but he reflected it, and Pink Buu was transformed into a Buu shaped piece of candy. Brown Buu scooped up into his mouth and swallowed. "Haaa!" a pink wave of energy flew out. There was now only one Buu, and he looked meaner than ever before. Cell stood up renewed and more powerful. "Cell is it?" Buu asked sadistically.  
  
"Yes, I am him," Cell answered proudly.  
  
"You will be my first victim!"  
  
What? Cell V.S. Majin Buu!? And what about Trunks?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review!!! And remmember to look at my list of next fics!!! 


	7. Power Balance

DBZ: Alternate Buu Saga Chapter 7: Power Balance I don't own DBZ/GT Please check my profile if your interested in my future fics. Thank you for the reviews!  
  
"Are we almost done?" Goku asked in an antagonistic manner.  
  
"No, and we won't be done for eight more hours," Elder replied.  
  
"Ah man, I'm hungry," Goku whined as his stomache growled. "I think I could eat a moon."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"Finally," Cell scoffed. "But don't think you've won yet. I'm far more powerful than you!" Cell charged Buu full power and punched Buu in the mouth. Buu's head jerked sideways as Cell's fist connected to his jaw. But Buu swayed back and also punched Cell in the jaw, except Cell flew into Buu's house.  
  
"Your not that strong," Buu said dully.  
  
"I'll show you!" Cell yelled back. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Cell's attack flew straight through Buu's chest and knocked Buu onto the ground.  
  
"Pathetic," Cell sneered," image me being compared to anyone." Buu stood up and reformed.  
  
"Crap," Cell thought to himself.  
  
"Buu make you pay! For Hercule and Buu!" Buu yelled out angrily. He blasted Cell into oblivion before Cell could move a muscle. Buu floated over to Hercules body and began to resurrect him.  
  
"Buu?" Hercule asked as he regained composure.  
  
"You're alive now, so get out of my way if you want to live," Buu threatend.  
  
"Okay!" Hercule ran off in fear. Buu then noticed an incredible ki signature. His eyes opened wide as Trunks appeared in the sky. Trunks landed and smirked.  
  
"I see you've changed, but so have I!" Trunks said readying his fighting stance. Buu followed suit.  
  
"Now you die!" Buu yelled as he charged Trunks and attempted to uppercut him, but fell onto his face.  
  
"That's way too slow, Buu," Trunks taunted as he blasted the fallen Buu. Buu's pieces flew everywhere.  
  
"You're making me mad!" Buu punched Trunks in the stomach, but Trunks didn't even flinch at the blow. Buu was astonished and even angrier. He kept punching Trunks in the stomach until Trunks kicked him into the air. Trunks was barely scratched, and he was smiling.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Trunks asked. Trunks then bolted forward and punched Buu across the face and then spin kicked him into a grassy hill. "Heh, waste of my time," Trunks scoffed.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Buu screamed out as he began to reach into his secret power. The world shook, and lightning struck the ground. Trunks stood quizzicaly at Buu's behavior. Buu finally launched a huge ball of energy hurtling towards Trunks.  
  
"If I dodge that, the Earth will explode!" Trunks thought. He yelled out and braced himself against the massive attack, trying to push it back. "Haa!" He finally punched the sphere out into space and watched as it exploded. "I guess your attack failed." Buu landed wearing an evil grin. Trunks felt different. Then he noticed his arm. "Oh no!" He had reverted back to Super Saiyan 2.  
  
"Your no match for me now!" Buu tackled Trunks and back handed him into a bunch of sharp rocks. Trunks skidded and bounced along the jagged stones, slicing his skin and clothes up.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Trunks rose up and tried to power up but his body would not cooperate. He'd used to much energy up in just a few minutes. He was lucky to be able to fight as SS2 at all. Buu kicked Trunks into a tree, snapping it instantly. Trunks hit the ground and groaned from his wounds. Buu grabbed Trunks by his chest armor and suspended him in the air.  
  
"You're so pathetic now. It makes me laugh," Buu taunted. "Let's see what your friends think!" Buu flew straight towards the lookout while grpping Trunks.  
  
"Old Kai! My friends are in trouble!" Goku yelled as he stood up.  
  
"Sit down! we're not done!" Elder commanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need to help my friends, okay." Goku placed his fingers to his head and disappeared.  
  
"Did he just do that?!" Elder questioned angrily. "The nerve of him to disobey my command!"  
  
"Ancestor what's the matter?" Shin asked.  
  
"Goku going to fight Buu, and I wasn't done!"  
  
"Sir, maybe I could help," Gohan suggested.  
  
"Well you're the only other hope, so come on."  
  
"Guys!" Krillin yelled out. Piccolo and the other humans ran up. "Buu's..."  
  
"Here!" Buu said just in front of them. "Here's your savior." Buu pulled up Trunks and threw him into the Z warriors, knocking them all down. "There's just no challenge here," Buu said rather disappointedly. He raised his finger and began to charge a ki blast. "BAM!" Buu reeled back in pain as Goku's fist left a dent in Buu's head.  
  
"Sorry, but nobody messes with my friends!" Goku powered up to Super Saiyan and prepared his attack.  
  
How will Goku fair against Buu when Elder Kai couldn't complete Goku's power up? What is Elder's plans for Gohan?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review!!! And remmember to look at the list of my next fics!!! 


	8. Doom Looms Closer

DBZ: Alternate Buu Saga Chapter 8: Doom Looms Closer I don't own DBZ/GT Sorry for slow update. I was having a writers block. Anyways, thanks for reviews!  
  
"Goku!!!" all of the Z senshi cried out releaved.  
  
"Get back guys, your in danger here," Goku warned.  
  
"Sure thing," Piccolo answered as him and the others flew inside the lookout. Goku turned his attention back to an angry Buu.  
  
"You're interrupting my fun!" Buu yelled. "Now get out of the way!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," Goku answered. "You're paying for the deaths you caused!" Goku zoomed at Buu at breakneck speed, and as Buu prepared for the attack, Goku teleported behind Buu and kneed him in the back. Goku put Buu in a headlock and bent him with his knee.  
  
"Raaugh!" Buu reformed backwards so that he was facing Goku and punched him in the face. Goku fell backwards and rolled along the ground. As Goku rolled he flipped right-side up and launched himself at Buu. He kicked Buu two times in the side of the head and followed up with a boot to the mouth. Buu stepped back and grabbed his face as Goku charged a kamehameha x20.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goku attack launched Buu into the air as pink dust. Goku stood up and wiped his brow as he waited for anything. Just then he felt a presence behind him, a sinister presence. He turned around and was punched in the face and sent tumbling on the tiling. The Z senshi were all surprised, their mouths hanging open at the spectacle.  
  
"I thought your we're better than that, Goku," Cell sneered. "I guess I asumed too much."  
  
"Dende! Go heal Vegeta now! We need more fighters!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Why get Vegeta? He'll only be killed like the others." Cell said as a matter of factly. Then Goku noticed something else behind Cell.  
  
"Cell! Watch out!" Goku warned.  
  
"What?" Cell then was hit by a pile of pink goo. "What is this?!" Cell yelled as he attempted to stop it from swollowing him.  
  
"Don't bother trying to resist, just come quietly." Buu said evily.  
  
"Now just pull your pants down and we'll get your tail to grow," Elder ordered.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Gohan asked at the strange request.  
  
"No of course not! Your tail is necessary for your power up."  
  
"Well if you say so...," Gohan said unhappily as he dropped his pants.  
  
"Now this may hurt, but its for your own good. Pliars Shin?"  
  
"Right here, sir," Shin passed Elder a huge set of pliars. Gohan paled when he saw the utensils of choice. Then all three kais gripped the pliars and pulled on Gohan's growing tail.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Gohan cried ot in pain.  
  
"Hahaha! Now none shall compare to my power!" Buu laughed at his triumph. His face was a bit like Cell's with the spots. (If you've played Budokai 2 for PS2 you'll know how he looks.) "Now where was I?" Buu teased. "Oh yes, I believe Goku was dying!" Buu launched a humongous kamehameha attack at Goku. Goku freaked out at the magnitude of the attack, but pushed back the attack with his own kamehameha. Their beams fought hard and Goku got a small advantage until Buu powered up more.  
  
"AAHH!!!" Goku was engulfed in the blast and disappeared from sight. The Z senshi all looked on in fear and sadness. Buu floated over his handy-work and chuckled to himself.  
  
"Wait, Goku's still alive!" Krillin yelled excitedly.  
  
"What?!" Buu said angrily. The dust cleared and Goku stood with Trunks support. Both saiyans clothes were shredded and burnt.  
  
"I refuse to lose! I'll give it everything I've got if it means my friends safety," Goku said strongly.  
  
"Don't be a fool, you have nothing left to give." Buu flew right at Goku and punted him across the lookout. Goku skidded across the flooring and nearly fell off the edge. "Don't slip," Buu taunted. He stomped Goku through the flooring and left a rather large hole. Goku fell out through the hole and fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"I can't go on this way," Goku said to himself.  
  
"And when did you come to that conclusion?" Buu scoffed. Buu picked up Goku by his golden hair and punched him in the gut. Goku curled up at the pain and urge to puke. The Buu threw him into the massive pole supporting the lookout and busted out a huge chunk. Goku landed on the dirt face first, his body covered by scrathes and splinters of wood. But Goku stood back up.  
  
"No.No!No! I wont let you!!!" Goku yelled out as he landed a right hook to Buu's face. Buu spit out some blood and wiped his mouth.  
  
"Why wont you just die!" Buu blasted Goku into the air with a kamehameha. Goku was caried into the air, when it exploded on him. Goku dropped to the ground unconcious and no longer a Super Saiyan. "Pheh! Lousy saiyan."  
  
Will Gohan get back in time? And if he does, will he stand a chance against Buu's new power?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review!!! And remmember to look at the list of my next fics!!! 


	9. Hope Lost

DBZ: Alternate Buu Saga Chapter 9: Hope Lost  
I don't own DBZ/GT I've been getting buisier and buisier with school lately so I'll try to update on weekends now. Thank you for your support and reviews. I'll try to stay away from too many cliches.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan cried as his tail was finally released from the pliars painful grip.  
  
"There we are," Elder rejoiced ," now you can defeat Buu for sure."  
  
"My tail will help me beat Buu?" Gohan asked scepticaly.  
  
"Of course! I said so didn't I?" Elder said angrily. "There was a time when the Grand Supreme Kai got the respect he deserves."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you. Buu's just so powerful."  
  
"I'll forgive you." Elder turned to Kibito. "Take Gohan to Earth please."  
  
"Of course my master," Kibito said proudly. "I will not fail you." He then disappeared with Gohan.  
  
"I'd be very disapointed if he somehow failed this task."  
  
"What's wrong Goku? I thought you were a Super Saiyan," Buu taunted as he stood over a battered Goku.  
  
"If you wanted to fight a Super Saiyan you should have challenged me!" Vegeta landed in front of Buu.  
  
"If I recall correctly I already nearly killed you," Buu answered hautily.  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta powered up to his maximum Super Saiyan power.  
  
"Do you actually think this fight will be any different?" Vegeta flew at Buu and attacked him with a flurry of punches and kicks while Buu stood there. Buu yawned and back handed Vegeta into the dirt. "Fool."  
  
"Stop right there!" Buu turned to see Trunks as a SS4 again.  
  
"No! How did you power up again?!" BAM! Buu went flying into the nearby rocks.  
  
"This my only chance," Trunks thought as SS4 wore on him. "Burning Attack!" Trunks launched a large blast at Buu. Buu easily dodge it into th air. "Gotcha!" Trunks yelled as he brought down his sword. Buu just smiled and caught the blade with his hand. "B-but how?" Trunks faltered.  
  
"Cell seems to have some of Frieza's memories, and his cause of death is also known," Buu explained. "No point in trying to trick me!" Buu slammed Trunks into the ground hard. Trunks struggled to hold onto his transformation, to no avail. He reverted back to normal from the strain and fell to the ground, and with a gasp passed out. Buu looked up to the lookout and teleported to it.  
  
"Gah, i-it's..." Yamcha was silenced with a blast through the head.  
  
"Yamcha!" the other Z fighters exclaimed.  
  
"Your saiyan friends failed, and now it's your turn to pay!" Buu unleashed multiple blasts of energy towards the Z senshi and the others as well. Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, 17, and 18 all knocked the blasts away as best as they could. Both humans fell defeated, but Piccolo and the androids held up to the attacks. "You're going to wish you had died already!" Buu lunged forward and swatted both Piccolo and 17 away like insects, but 18 quickly fired a power blitz through Buu's chest. Buu kicked 18 through the center building in anger and turned to finish off the rest. Piccolo and 17 staggered to their feet, even if they knew it was hopeless. Buu was almost amazed at their willpower, almost. He raised his hand and began to charge some energy.  
  
"17! We still have our selfdetination devices!" 18 suggested.  
  
"There's no point to that. We'll just be killing ourselves," 17 answered.  
  
"Just give up already, you can't win," Buu said rather impatiently.  
  
"I've got it!" 18 exclaimed. "We'll combine our powers into one person for a while!"  
  
"Fine, but who's going to be in control?" 17 questioned.  
  
"You can, now let's just do it!" 18 flew towards 17 and place her hand on his sholder. After a second she fell limp to the ground. Buu looked on in amazement. 17 powered up with a yell and a huge aura burst from him. He grinned.  
  
"Stop wasting time," Buu said," I allowed you to do this purely out of curiosity."  
  
"You know the saying, curiousity killed the cat," 17 answered smartly.  
  
"You'll find I am no cat." Buu charged forward and tried to punch 17, but 17 dodge behind him. Buu simply elbowed 17 in the face, whiping the smirk right off the androids face. 17 slid on the ground but quickly jumped at Buu with fists flying. Each punch hit, but the only glanced off.  
  
"Darnit!" 17 relized his situation was pretty slim.  
  
"Now you see that its hopeless for you all. Too late perhaps." Buu buried 17 into the lookout and then turned his focus to Piccolo. "Come on, aren't you going to fight too?"  
  
"No, but someone will," Piccolo said.  
  
"Yes, I've sensed Gohan, and he must die. He must see that he does not compare to my might." Buu teleported away.  
  
"Dende let's get out of here!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Alright, Piccolo, I'm ready," Dende answered.  
  
Gohan and Kabito appeared on a peaceful grassy hill. "Thank you, mister Kabito sir," Gohan said respectfully. "Could I have a new out fit? One like my Dad's?"  
  
"Certainly," Kabito zapped Gohan a new gi which resembled Goku's.  
  
"Thank you again."  
  
"Good luck." Kabito phased out. Just then Gohan turned his attention to the east.  
  
"Oh, no! He's already coming!" Gohan transformed to his maximum of SS2 and blasted towards Buu.  
  
Will Gohan be able to defeat Buu? And what about Dende and the remaining Z senshi?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review more!!! The more reviews, the better!!! 


	10. Involentary Fusion

DBZ: Alternate Buu Saga Chapter 10: Involentary FusionI don't own DBZ/GT Sorry for late update. Buu is differen't because him absorbing Cell changed him a bit. So instead of just killing everyone he'd rather have a challenge. I'll make him meaner from now on. 

"Haaah!" Gohan's aura exploded as he transforemed into a SS2. He charged at Buu only to be smacked to the ground.

"Pathetic," Buu taunted. "I thought you'd at least have a new trick. Both Goku and Trunks learned new skills but you, you're nothing." Gohan laid on the ground in pain and despair. How was his tail supposed to help out? But then he noticed the moon. His blood began to stir and he began to raise from the ground as he started to change. Fur began growing and Gohan turned into an Oozaru.

"Raaurg!!!" Gohan roared as he launched a super kamehameha from his mouth. Buu barely shielded himself before he was engulfed in the massive wave of energy. Gohan kept beating his chest and roaring out.

"What is this?!" Buu exclaimed angrily as Gohan slapped across the sky. Gohan then jumped into the air and knocked Buu through the dirt and rubble. He then fired more ki blasts, destroying all of the surrounding area.

"You stupid monkey!" Buu slammed his elbow into Gohan, making him colide with a far off mountain.

"Elder, is this your plan?" Shin asked.

"It's going along as planned so far but Gohan will need to learn to control himself if he wants to win," Elder explained,' that way he can become a Super Saiyan 4."

"A SS4?" Shin asked amazed.

Piccolo and Dende landed near the fallen saiyans and began to heal them. Goku sat straight up," Gohan!" He stood up ready to go. "Wait Goku you're not fully healed," Piccolo said.

"But don't you sense him?" Goku protested.

"Of course, so I'll go instead," Piccolo said. "You stay here for healing."

"Okay," Goku said. Piccolo then flew off towards Gohan. "I hope he survives."

Gohan and Buu continued to trade blows, neither gaining an advantage. Then Gohan stopped as a voice entered his head. "Gohan, this is Piccolo," the voice said. "You must control yourself, the universe hangs in the balance. If you can't stop Buu, it's over for good."

"RAUGH!!!" Gohan bellowed. His scream blew Buu away into a large mountain. His eyes teared as he tried to control himself. "RA-u-uh," he changed to gold and then shrunk down to his normal height. Buu covered his eyes as Gohan shimmered and glowed bright.

"No, I've seen this before!" Buu began to worry.

"Then you know you don't stand a chance," Gohan said. "You've really ticked me off, and now you're gonna pay!" Gohan flew at Buu and preceded to beat the crap out of him. Punch after punch after punch caused Buu to liquify some more. Soon his body ran down the mountain like water. "Pull yourself together!"

"Die!!!" Buu sprung up and launched a negative spirit bomb straight towards Gohan.

"Nice try," Gohan slapped it back at him, and Buu was blown apart.

"Your making me mad!" Buu warned.

"Oh my bad," Gohan taunted.

"Gah, turn to chocolate!" Buu fired his changing beam, but Gohan slapped it back at him. "AAHH!" Buu turned into a tiny chocolate version of himself and fell to the ground. Gohan scooped it up.

"I am pretty hungry, but I'd never want to eat you," Gohan chucked the candy into the air and vaporized it. "So much for that." He then took off for the lookout.

"Hey Gohan's here!" Trunks pointed. "And he's ascended!"

"Nice job son, I'm proud of you," Goku patted Gohan on the back. "You're kinda furry now."

"Thanks, Dad, but Piccolo's the one who helped the most, as well as the Kai's," Gohan said.

"Have you no Saiyan pride?" Vegeta asked at Gohan's humility.

"Sure I do, but I...! I should've known!" Gohan and the others turned to see Majin Buu.

"You idiot!" Buu yelled. "I can't allow there to be a higher power than me!" Buu threw some of himself at Gohan before they could react in time.

"No I won't let you!" Goku tried to punch Buu but was slapped to the side. Gohan was then pulled into Buu, and he began to transform again. "No!!!" Goku yelled.

"Quick! Give your right earing to Vegeta and make him put it on! And no questions! It'll make you both strong enough to beat him!" Elder Kai's voice commanded inside Goku's head.

"Vegeta! Put this on, we'll get extremely powerful!" Goku yelled as he threw Vegeta an earing.

"Fine, but this better not suck!" Vegeta clipped it onto his right ear. Both Saiyans were then pulled towards eachother.

"AAHH!" Goku, Vegeta, and Buu all yelled. Buu now had red fur like a SS4 and a tail. Where Vegeta and Goku stood was a powerful warrior.

"Dad? Goku?" Trunks wondered.

"What are you?" Buu was curious.

"Kakkarot and Vegeta have been united, so I guess that makes me Vegito," the mysterious warrior said. "And I guess that makes you dead."

Who's better? Vegito or Buu?

To Be Continued...

Please Review!!! Tell me what you think is good and what needs improving!


	11. Super Saiyan 3 Fusion

DBZ: Alternate Buu Saga Chapter 11: Super Saiyan 3 Fusion I don't own DBZ/GT I didn't relize I was going too fast. I'll try to slow down a bit.

Vegito rose into the air and faced Buu at eye level. He smirked, showing his Saiyan cockiness, and began channeling his power.

"Why bother powering up?" Buu said. "You know you can't win."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Either way, I don't really care," Vegito said. "The one thing I do know is that I'm about to make you pay!"

"You and what army?" Buu taunted.

"I am an army!" Vegito yelled out as his aura exploded around him in a bright flash of golden energy. "Meet Super Vegito!" Vegito blasted straight through Buu's torso, spraying pink goo all over the destroyed terrain. Buu slowly pulled him self together and snarled.

"What are you?" Buu demanded. Vegito floated, he had no eyebrows and his hair went down past his rear, and laughed.

"I'm now a Super Saiyan 3, and as I said before, you'll pay for the deaths and pain you caused, and I might just have fun beating the crap out of you as well," Vegito explained. "So where were we? Oh yeah, I was going to do this!" Vegito lunged forward and tried to punch Buu, but Buu phased behind him and kicked him in the ribs. Vegito grabbed his right side in pain.

"That first attack mearly caught me off gaurd," Buu said, "I promise it wont happen again." Buu grabbed Vegito by his long hair and swung him into a cliff side. Buu smiled evily as he watched the mountain collapse on the fusion. Trunks flew over to Vegito and unburied him.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked worriedly as he helped Vegito up. Vegito slapped Trunks' hand away in anger.

"I don't need your help, I'm the most powerful being ever," Vegito said full of pride.

"I guess that's the Vegeta in you," Trunks said.

"Vegeta is weak. I have no similarities to him, nor Kakkarot, so don't ever compare me to them," Vegito commanded. "Now get out of my way!"

"Sorry," Trunks flew quickly back over to Piccolo and Dende.

"Is this family fued over yet?" Buu snickered.

"Shut up!" Vegito fired a kamehameha x10 right at Buu's head. Buu fell back and regrew his head back.

"I done toying around Saiyan!" Buu yelled furiously.

"Good, cause I am too!" Vegito powered up more and flew at the aproaching Buu. Both met with fists, feet, and energy flying at light speed. Vegito spun and kicked Buu in the eye, with Buu landing a punch to Vegito's mouth. Vegito fel back and spit out a tooth.

"Darn, I hope senzu beans can make teeth regenerate," Vegito wondered outloud.

"Senzu are only good for those who are still alive!" Buu swung a right hook as Vegito ducked and kicked him in the stomache.

"I had a feeling you'd say something lame like that," Vegito smirked and head butted Buu in the face. Buu held his broken nose but Vegito axelhanded him in the back of the head sending him deep into the dirt face first.

All three Kai's were silent in awe of the battle. "My word he's just as powerful as Buu," Shin said in shock.

"He is powerful...," Elder began," but Buu is still more powerful."

"Is there any hope?" Shin sighed.

"Don't worry, Vegito still has a chance, as long as he keeps his wits about him, since Buu is rather stupid."

"Let's hope," Shin said now less worried.

Buu blasted out from the ground full of anger and hate for the fusion.

"Oh, did I make you mad?" Vegito laughed histericaly.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!!" Buu began glowing bright pink and the skies grew dark and stormy. Lightning filled the air as well as Buu's high pitched yells.

"Quite a temper, we'll just have to do something about that wont we?" Vegito flew up and smacked Buu into the ground. The storm quickly stopped and the sky returned to its former self. "What was that all about?"

"You, I hate you!" Buu yelled in despair. Just then his fur faded and had Gohan's gi top. "No! My power!"

"Well open wide!" Vegito pulled Buu's jaws open and forced his hand down inside. "Sorry, I'm just getting something," Vegito said. He then pulled out Gohan and Cell out from Buu and tossed thier unconsious bodies aside. He then saw the fat Majin Buu inside Super Buu. "That's really wierd. Oh, well I guess I'll take that out too."

"No! Don't mess with that!" Buu tried to say with Vegito's arm down his throat. "Buu won't be Buu no more!"

"I can live with that," Vegito laughed. He then pulled out Fat Buu and freed his arm from Buu's jaws. As soon as Vegito stepped back Buu began screaming and transforming.

"I hope this is a good thing," Vegito said.

What's happening to Buu? Is it good, or Bad?

To Be Continued...

Please Review!!! Tell me what you think is good and what needs improving! 


	12. Kid Buu

DBZ: Alternate Buu Saga Chapter 12: Kid Buu I don't own DBZ/GT Sorry for the slow update, I had my birthday party on the 18th and have been busy with holiday silliness since. Trunks lost his SS4 because it drains more then SS3, and Trunks isn't that powerful yet.> 

Vegito watched as the pink monster screamed and screamed. "What a freak," Vegito said to himself. All of a sudden Buu stopped and stood up straight. He was about half the size of Super Buu, but not nearly as ugly. He stared at Vegito with out any facial expression. Then he smirked.

"Oh no! It can't be!" Shin exclaimed.

"What is it?" Elder asked curiously.

"Buu has returned to his original form, and he has more ki then ever!" Shin dispaired.

"What are you smiling about, pinky?" Vegito asked. Buu answered by lifting his open palm to the sky and generating a massive energy attack.

"Hahahahahahahahaha...!" Buu just kept laughing histericaly. Vegito began sweating as he watched Buu's attack get bigger and bigger.

"That's not too big," Vegito tried keeping his confidence. "Come on! While we're young!" Buu threw the blast at high speed towards the fusion. Vegito charged up and tackled it head on. "Ruagh!" Vegito strained and strained as the blast pushed him back, digging up a trench all the while. "I got it!" Vegito let loose a Final Kamehameha, piercing the energy ball and causing it to disapait. Vegito landed on his knees and tried catching his breath, when he felt his power leave him. ''What!?" Vegito gawked when he felt his normal length hair. "Crap!"

''Vegito's lost his Super Saiyan 3!" Trunks yelled.

"I know," Piccolo responded. "And that means its your turn."

"Alright," Trunks flew to the battle field. Buu noticed him and chirped in recognition. "If you remmember me then you must remmember this!" Trunks quickly transformed to a SS4. Buu began beating his chest and making monkey sounds. "Taunt will you!?" Trunks flew at Buu and kicked him in the face. Buu went falling back, but stood back up with out a scratch. Both flew at eachother and started punching, kicking, and ki blasting the stuffing out of eachother. Vegito watched, obviously impressed with both the SS4 and Buu. He then turned towards Piccolo and Dende's ki signature and flew over.

"Dende? Can you heal me?" Vegito asked.

"Of course, but it'll take a while," Dende began Vegito's recovery.

"Hahaha!" Kid Buu punched Trunks in the mouth, but Trunks retaliated with a hard punch to the gut. Kid Buu doubled over and spit out both Cell and Fat Buu.

"What?!" Trunks jumped back in surprise. Fat Buu quickly turned towards Kid Buu with a very angry expression.

"Me mad!" Fat Buu's anger exploded and he splattered Kid Buu across the scenery.

"I guess that leaves just you and me Trunks," Cell said. Trunks was already low on energy, but he readied his fighting stance. Cell also fell into position. Cell charged forward and punted Trunks into the air and teleported behind him to strike him, but Trunks quickly turned and kicked Cell, breaking his nose. "Ahh!" Cell held his bleeding nose and pushed it back into place.

"Ugh!" Trunks cringed.

"You'll pay for that!" Cell fired a kamehameha and blasted Trunks into the distance.

"Hurry up, this is where the fight is going on," an anxious reporter ordered her cameraman. Three news casters climbed up the rubble and stared astounded.

"What's going on here!?" a timid crew man cried.

"Turn the camera on!" the reporter yelled. The cameraman quickly did as he was ordered and started filming.

"What you are witnessing here now is clearly astounding," the reporter started. "It appears that Majin Buu is fighting another pink monster much like himself, and the terrible Cell is fighting a strange ape-like man. Where is Hercule? He could surely save us!" Just then Vegito stepped in front of the camera.

"You want to know where Hercule is huh? Well he's pushing up daisies," Vegito laughed.

"What are you talking about? I see him now!" the cameraman turned the camera towards the champ. Hercule stood with one foot on raised onto a rock, making his entrance as dramatic as possible.

"How?" Vegito wondered. Hercule stepped up to where the fight raged on.

"Halt!" Hercule yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at Hercule. "I, Hercule Satan, demand you all surrender or prepare for pain!"

What's Hercule's Problem? Will they surrender? Or will Hercule bite the dust?

To Be Continued...

Please Review!!!


	13. Conclusion

DBZ: Alternate Buu Saga Chapter 13: Conclusion I don't own DBZ/GT

First off, Vegito is mean because Vegeta is still evil in the Cell Saga. While Goku is very good, Vegito tended to show more of Vegeta's personality in the show. For the answer to Trunks and Fat Buu's ability to defeat their enemies, you'll have to read this chapter. I have a feeling that my story would alter a lot of the rest of DBZ/GT, and I might continue the story in a sequel, if you readers told me to. But, I'll have to work hard on coming up with a story line, so it'll be a while.

Now the SS4. I don't really think SS4 is any more natural then the other SS levels, because its like the oozaru form, which when a Saiyan turns back into his normal form nearly passes out. I know SS4 is mega powerful, but in GT it was really powerful because of Goku's already insane power level, so I believe Gohan and Trunk's transformations are at an understandable level of strength. The other thing about only pure blooded saiyans being able to ascend to that level is lame to me. This may sound kind of dumb, but DBZ has made so many plot holes it isn't funny, and thus since this story is unimportant to the real story line, I hope the mistake can be excused. With out my use of SS4, my story would be quite a bit less interesting. Thanks for your information, and maybe I'll make more accurate fics in the future.

"He's gotten brave," Dende sweat dropped.

"A little too brave," Piccolo added.

"Just say it already! Hercule's an idiot," Vegito said. All four combatants glared at Hercule, except for Fat Buu.

"You see," Hercule began," this is all just one big whacked out dream, so why should I be scared? I can do anything."

"What a tard," Cell said in a disgusted manner. Kid Buu just then launched a humongous pink orb of energy at Hercule.

"Rahahaha!" Kid Buu laughed. Fat Buu quickly flew after the sphere of death in an attempt to block it, but he was too slow.

"HA!" Vegito easily swatted away the blast. "I can't just let you die." Hercule wet his pants in fear.

"This dream's just a little too scary for me!" Hercule ran off to hide.

"You try to hurt Hercule! Me kill you!" Fat Buu charged full force into Kid Buu and blasted him into a cliff side. Kid Buu climbed from the rubble angrily glaring at Fat Buu. He then fired Super Kamehameha, destroying everything in its path, including a nearby city and its residents.

"Hahaha!!" Kid Buu kept on laughing at his assumed victory.

"Well Trunks, we should get back to buissness," Cell said.

"Fine, but your toast!" Trunks fired a burning attack at Cell who easily dodged to the side. Trunks attempted to knee Cell in the face but Cell ducked and booted Trunks in the chin. Trunks was sent high into the air, and Cell prepared a ki blast from his finger.

"Say goodbye," Cell raised his harm up but went wide eyed when he saw SS4 Gohan coming right towards him from above.

"Its time I finish this for good! Soaring Dragon Fist!" Gohan's fore arm ignited as if on fire, and he punched Cell straight in his face, sliding through him like air. Cell desinagrated completely. Gohan stood triumphantly. "I did it, Dad."

"Hey, Gohan, we're not done yet," Trunks said while landing next to him. Both half Saiyans turned their attention to Kid Buu, who had just destroyed Fat Buu. "Gohan, I need to regain my energy, some," Trunks said.

"I understand, I'll keep him busy, and when your ready, we'll take him together," Gohan said.

"Right!" Trunks jumped back some and began charging his energy. Gohan flexed once and began walking towards Kid Buu.

"So you're the strongest Buu, huh?" Gohan asked, not really expecting an answer. "Well I didn't like Fat Buu much, but in the end he was fighting for the right side. You'll pay for his and everyone else's death you caused!" Gohan charged Buu with a arial sweep kick and made contact with the side of his head. Buu went rolling violently across the terrain. He quickly sprung up and began launching ki blast after ki blast. Gohan dodged and blocked, while taking hits too, and fired his own volley at Buu. Buu opened his mouth real wide and sucked up the blasts, and the released them as a huge beam. Gohan tackled the beam with both hands and absorbed it similarily to Buu. Gohan fell to one knee from fatigue, while Buu flew at him.

"Hahahaha!" Buu double fisted Gohan in the face and sent him flying towards the reporters.

"AHH!" the female reporter shrieked. "Let's get outta here!" She sped off as fast as her legs would carry her, while the cameraman still stood in awe of the battle happening before him. Gohan got up and flew back to the battlefield before Buu could destroy the reporters. Buu started beating his chest and making monkey noises again. Gohan could only watch as he tried to keep himself from losing his power.

"Hurry up Trunks!" Gohan yelled.

"Alright! I'm ready!" Trunks flew over next to Gohan.

"Okay, Buu must be stopped at all costs," Gohan said. "Let's go!" Both SS4s flew in and swung a punch at Buu, but Buu used Instant Transmission and disappeared. Trunks and Gohan both punched eachother in the mouth, knocking eachother into the ground.

"HAHAHA!!!" The Saiyans looked up and saw Buu charging a ton of energy, laughing all the while. Buu threw hundreds of blasts into the ground before either half Saiyan could react.

"Barrier!" All of the pink balls of destruction disappeared as they were absorbed by a yellow transparent sphere. Vegito looked up and smirked at Buu.

"Raugh!" Buu yelled angrily.

"Thanks for the energy, its what I needed to defeat you!" Vegito quickly went SS3, flew up at Buu, and knocked him to the ground. "This is an interesting combination," Vegito started," Final Dragon Fist!" Vegito spread out his arms and began charging like a Final Flash, but then he blasted towards Buu and brought both hands together, palms open, unleashing a humongous dragon that tore through Buu, and the raised into the air for another blow. "I hope you can come back, as a mostly sane person, and that we might spar," Vegito said," maybe even as a Saiyan. HAAA!" With one final blow, Buu was no more.

"Yes, he did it! And about time too!" Elder cheered.

"That was incredible!" Shin said, eyes wide open.

"Those Saiyans are truly amazing," Kibito finally bestowed a complement.

"Way, to go!" Dende cheered.

"You did well, Fusion," Piccolo said happily.

"What did you expect?" Vegito answered hautily. "But I will say the boys were awesome too."

"Thanks, uh..., Dad?" Gohan said.

"Yeah," Trunks said. "What do we call you?"

"Its Vegito," Vegito answered," and we'll have to discuss this more later. Right now is the time to celebrate!"

Can there be peace finally?

To Be Continued in the Epilouge...

Don't worry, there's just the Epilouge left, where Trunks returns to his timeline. Please Review!!!


	14. Epilogue

DBZ: Alternate Buu Saga Epilouge I don't own DBZ/GT I don't think Gotenks will ever happen, since Goku learned the fusion technique in Other World. Also now that Gohan is SS4 and Vegito is around, they wouldn't need Gotenks.> 

"Goodbye, Trunks!" all the Z fighters and the gang, including the newly revived ones, all called out as Trunks' time machine floated off into the distance.

"Thank you guys!" Trunks, now dressed in his original outfit, called back. Then he disappeared.

"Hey, 18, watch this," 17 raised his arm and destroyed a building with a Powerblitz.

"Don't you ever get bored of this? I know I do," 18 sighed.

"Why would I?" 17 asked as if it were an impossibility. Just then they heard a boot step behind them, which drew both android's attention. Trunks stood with a scowl. "How, nice, I was hoping to fight you today," 17 said.

"Then lets fight," Trunks replied. Both androids smirked and flew straight for him. 17 swung a fist at Trunks head while 18 tried to sweep kick him, but Trunks blocked both easily. Both androids jumped back in shock. Trunks stood with the same expression.

"How'd you block both our attacks?!" 18 demanded.

"That was an attack?" Trunks wore a smile much like Vegeta's.

"Stupid Saiyan," 17 started," you can't block this!" 17 and 18 started firing powerblitz after powerblitz in an attempt to destroy Trunks once and for all. Both stopped and stared into the huge dust cloud. Just then Super Saiyan Trunks exploded out from the cloud and round house kicked both androids in the face. 17 flew into a destroyed building and 18 skidded across the broken pavement.

"Strang, I seemed to have blocked it," Trunks taunted. 17 landed with several cuts on his face and body as did 18.

"I don't know how you got so powerful, but you're going down nevertheless," 17 said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Powerful? You haven't seen powerful yet. Haah!" Trunks cried out as he transformed into a SS4. "This is true power!" Trunks held up a hand and erased 18 with one blast. 17's eyes nearly popped out.

"Holy...," 17 was grabbed by the throat.

"Pretty scary, huh?" Trunks copied one of 17's lines. "Now you no how it feels to be insignificant. Now... die." Trunks crushed 17's throat, killing him instantly, and threw him to the ground.

"No! My perfection is lost!" Cell burst out from some nearby foliage. "You will pay for this!" Trunks flikked his tail and fired a beam straight through Cell's head. Cell fell dead.

"You have all been avenged," Trunks said, thinking on the father and friends he never knew, as well as Gohan. Trunks thenflew into the distance.

The End.

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed this fanfic, it kept me going. In your final reviews you can tell me if you want me to continue with a sequel or not. You must know though that it'll take a while to get any ideas for storylines and badguys. If you want, you can give me suggestions on these. Thank you again!


	15. Preview

Soon I plan on making a sequel fic. I just wanted to give a preview and a chance for those who haven't read my fic to read. 

It will take place right after my last story. You'll get to find out what happens with Vegito and his situation with Bulma and Chi-Chi, Gohan's time at school while falling for Videl, and it will still have plenty of action/adventure. Future badguys will be Meta Cooler, Broly, Bebi, and more!

Review to tell me if this sounds cool! Thanks!


End file.
